1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspending structure of ceiling fan, and more particularly to a suspending structure of ceiling fan which is capable of preventing disengagement of the hanging ball of the downrod/ball assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
A conventional suspending structure of ceiling fan as shown in FIG. 1, which generally comprises a mounting bracket 10 and a canopy 11. Wherein the hanging bracket 10 is a hollow member and to be fixed to the ceiling or wall, which is provided with a plurality of threaded holes 101 at both sides and at a side of which thereof a gap 102 is defined. The canopy 11 is approximately cone-shaped hollow member, and provided with a plurality of through holes 111 corresponding to the threaded holes 101 of the mounting bracket 10. The canopy 11 and mounting bracket 10 can be combined together by passing a plurality of bolts 112 through the through holes 111 and engaged with the respective threaded holes 101. It seems that this kind of suspending structure can be provided for hanging the downrod 12. In some special cases, however, such as when the mounting bracket 10 is fixed to an inclined wall or ceiling, the downrod 12 is susceptible to disengagement from the gap 102. In other words, the ceiling fan will drop down and possibly injure the user once the downrod 12 disengages of the mounting bracket 10.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional suspending structure of ceiling fan.